


In the Meadow

by shesgottheknife



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss returns from the first Hunger Games and heads to the place she knew she'd find Gale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Meadow

The silence of the meadow wasn't helping his broken heart.

He needed her like air, but apparently she didn't feel the same.

_Had it all been a lie?_

He didn't know what to think anymore.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling her hands on his face, fingers trailing down his neck as he turned to kiss her wrist.

The way she clutched at his back as they moved together, his hands running along every inch of her body.

Her soft lips pressed against his, needy, hungry, _in love._

Or so he'd thought.

He sat, elbows on his knees, fiddling with a long blade of grass. He knew her footsteps, he'd know her anywhere. He didn't look towards her, didn't greet her, afraid tears would pour from his eyes.

She sat next to him in silence, carefully placing her hand on his arm, searching his face as he gazed ahead.

"Gale," she breathed, barely a whisper.

His eyes continued to search the field, terrified to look at her.

"Give 'em a good show, remember. I had to do it to survive," she said in a small voice, trying, and failing, to smile.

"Was any of it real?" he finally said, the gruffness of his voice surprising him.

Her features softened. "I love _you_ , Gale. I always have, I always will," she said, fingers lightly touching his cheek and turning his face towards hers.

His hand flew to her cheek, his lips pressed furiously against hers. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, a familiar, comforting gesture. Gale swept her onto her back gently, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I missed you, Katnip."

"I missed you more than words can say," she answered, pulling him down next to her, head against his chest.

His fingers ran up and down her arm, reassuring her she was safe now, here, in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said.

_At least out here in the meadow._

She knew the heartbreak she'd have to cause him...

And it broke her already **shattered** heart.


End file.
